Another Kind of Heist
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: KK x OC ! A story about a detective and her helping the task force in Kid's Heist ;) R
1. The Notice

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

© Gosho Aoyama

Book Cover:

Picture owned by: Chikorita85 of Deviantart

Edited by: Me :P

I do not own the OC, Tsukihime Sumire, she is just Aoko Nakamori with shoulder length hair (Just like on the book cover) but I own her name and characteristics :P sort of

* * *

**Chapter One! - The Notice**

After the respective classes of the detectives, they decided to meet up on the park to talk about something...

"Oi! Sumire!" the Osakan boy called out to his co-detective with his usual Kansai accent. He is still wearing his school uniform.

The girl in her 17's looked at the person who just called her and waved at him

"Nee, Tsukihime-neechan!" followed by the elementary school detective who called her again, this time with first name basis and without the Kansai accent. The kid is on his usual blue suit jacket with a single button and a white long sleeve underneath

She just smiled at them as a respond. And like them, she is still wearing her school uniform; white blouse with light blue ribbon with maroon blazer and her red checkered skirt, long white socks and rubber shoes

"Kyaaaaaa~! It's them!" a fangirl screamed which made the three facepalm and murmured 'here we go again'

"So, Conan Edogawa-kun, how did you feel when you helped Mouri-san in...asdfghjkl.." the first reporter asked to the chibi heisei Holmes

"Heiji Hattori-san, about your previous case, how did you...qwertyuiop..." another reporter popped out of nowhere and asked the Detective of the West

"Tsukihime Sumire-chan, how did you know the trick behind the...zxcvbnm,..."

Not being to answer and blinded by the flashes of camera, they heard someone shouted from behind which made all of them look at the person

"Edogawa! Hattori! Sumire!" Nakamori-keibu shouted called out

"About the advance notice you three were asking for, here it is." he handed the note to them

_" On the night when eight planets are aligned,  
when jokers are found everywhere.  
I, the magician under the moonlight shall take my princess from her castle._

_P.s.: This is not your usual Kaitou Kid Heist "_

_ - Kaito_ _Kid (then the same insignia he was putting on his letters)_

A/N: Short chapter （＞ｗ＜＊）

Anyways, sorry about the epic fail-ness of the advance notice. I don't know how to make one like Kid's =w=

Please do leave a comment about what you think etc...


	2. The meaning of the notice! Sort of

** Chapter TWO! - The Meaning of the notice.. sort of...**

* * *

The Detectives did their signature poses while looking at the notice

Conan rubbed his chin,

Heji fixed his cap and

Tsukihime fixed her uniform ribbon and slid her right hand to her skirt's pocket

"So... Detective of the opposite directions, have any ideas?" Tsukihime asked and looked at her co-detectives

"Well, detective shined by the moon's light, I think you are connected to this" Heiji smirked at her

"Baka! He is stealing gems! Not girls!" she rolled her eyes

"But, he said that this is not 'our usual Kaitou Kid heist'" Conan said calmly

"Whatever. Anyways! I am not a princess, ahou! :D" she said imitating Kazuha's way of saying 'ahou' which made Heiji twitch his eyes

"Hmm... About the part 'when jokers are found everywhere, I'm pretty sure it was April Fools or April 1" - Conan

"And the night when eight planets are aligned... hmm..." Tsukihime scratched her head and her face lightened.

"Ara! It was 8:01 pm! ^_^V" she said and posed a peace sign

"Why so?" Nakamori-keibu asked

"*clears throat* Because, 8 is from the eight planets, and the :01, is from when plantes are aligned, they form a straight line, right? So... yeah! :D "

"Guess you're right about that, Sumire. And the part 'shall take my princess from her castle', hmm... is there a castle-like museum here?" Heiji asked

"Maybe he's reffering to the Youkosuka Museum. It looks like the Yokousuka Castle" Nakamori-keibu said

"And the princess?" Conan asked

"I dunno" Heiji and Tsukihime shrugged

[7:30 pm]

The trio didn't had the chance to change from their uniform so they decided to head at the Youkosuka Museum

"YoshI! Is everyone on their proper posts?" Nakamori-keibu asked his officers through his radio

"Hai!" all of them replied in chorus

"Konnichiwa Nakamori-keibu!" Tsukihime greeted with a cheerful tone then bowed along with Heiji and Conan

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm... Helping? :D" Tsukihime answered

"No not you him" he pointed at Conan

"Me?" Conan asked pointing to himself

"No! ME!" Heiji said sarcastically

Conan just shot him a death glare and looked back at Nakamori-keibu and before he could open his mouth, the girl interfered

"I'm his guardian for the time being Inspector!" she said with a teasing grin on Conan and he put on his oi-oi face again

"*clears throat* so... Keibu! Have you figured out which gem it is?" - Heiji

"Since Kid said 'princess' we think it was the White Princess (白姫 Shiraki)"

"Ah! Yeah yeah! He said 'his princess' right? So it must be it because he was wearing all white, right?" Conan said in his childish tone

_"But... There is still something bothering me."_ Conan thought to himself making him rub his chin again and look as serious as ever

_'I, the magician under the moonlight shall take my princess from her castle'_

He just stood there and looked at the White Princess. And around it were 4 police officers guarding it.

"Time! 7:59 pm! 2 minutes left!" Tsukihime shouted while walking in circles around the gem. _It seems something is bothering her also_ . Conan thought

_' I, the magician under the moonlight, shall take my princess...'_

"Kudo! Er.. I mean Conan!" Heiji ran to Conan

"Hattori..." before he could finish, they both nodded to each other and looked at the clock and heard the shouting of the crowd

Juu (Ten)!

Hachi (Eight) !

"Oh no.." Conan whispered then Heiji tapped his shoulder to which he nodded

"Tsukiiiiiiii! Don't go near the gem!" they both warned

Go (Five) !

Shi (Four) !

Realizing what the two detectives were trying to tell her, she slowly moved away from the gem until...

ICHI (ONE) !

BLACK OUT~..

"Kyaaaaaa~!" a high pitch came out from the girl's mouth

"Kid! Quick! find him!" Nakamori-keibu shouted in the darkness

"Tsuki-san! / Sumire!" Conan and Heiji shouted

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a short story. I think :P And umm... Favorite, Comment/ Tell me what you think about it ;)


	3. Chapter THREE!

_BLACK OUT~.._

_"Kyaaaaaa~!" a high pitch came out from the girl's mouth_

_"Kid! Quick! find him!" Nakamori-keibu shouted in the darkness_

_"Tsuki-san! / Sumire!" Conan and Heiji shouted_

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

...

...

...

TRANSMISSION CONTINUED

...

"Sumire! Answer me! You okay?!" Heiji shouted

Then someone pinched Heiji.

"Oww! What the?-?"

"What are you screaming my name for!?" Tsukihime's voice was heard LOUDLY, yes... She shouted on the dark-skinned boy

Then the lights finally came back.

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiii~?! (What~!?) What do you mean the jewel is not stolen? What? Not any jewels were stolen? How come?" Nakamori-keibu talked to the other pollice officer with a very frustrated tone and look. Then he rubbed his chins and started looking serious until his face lightened up

"That may be a fake one! And since no one exited the building yet, search for him! Pinch the faces of every person here!"

"Hai!" saluted the police officers and started scattering around the museum and pinched everyone's cheeks, including...

"Including me? Keibu?" Conan asked. Afraid to feel the terror of being pinched by the Inspector himself

"Of course! Kid disguised as a kid before! *glare* bwahahaha~" then he lowered down to Conan's level and pinched it

"Oooooooooooooowwwwww~! _"" Conan is now teary eyed and rubbing his cheeks which are now red

"Keibu, why don't we pinch you too? *evil stare*" Heiji asked and started moving his fingers like those of a crab ready for pinching his cheeks. A dark aura surrounding him... After pinching Nakamori-keibu and Heiji smirking,

"Eto~ Can I go to the bathroom? Sumimasen~" Tsukihime bowed then excused herself by running to the bathroom

Heiji and Conan just watched her with a confused look and shrugged then walked around, hoping to find something useful

* * *

" *gasp* K-k-ki- Mmfph~!" she was shocked on what she saw when she opened her eyes. No other than the Phantom Thief. She tried to struggle from the hand that's covering her mouth and the other that is holding both her wrists

"Aww~ Don't be scared meitantei. Now now, be quiet okay? You're just going to have your nap time" the thief just smirked which made the girl clench her fists and struggle more.

"*grins* A mischievous princess we got here huh?" then he covered his nose with his hand and sprayed the sleeping gas to his hostage which made her widen her eyes on shock, and slowly closed them due to sleepyness

"Oyasumi, hime"

* * *

BLACK OUT PART TWO!

"What the-?!" Heiji exclaimed after the second black out

"Tss.. I knew it!" Conan whispered then wandered around hoping to find the way to the bathroom

_Why did__n't I considered that opinion before?! Kid disguised as Tsuki-san on the first black out! _Conan thought to himself

Then a chuckle was heard... His chuckle, Kaitou Kid's chuckle...

"Ladies and Gentlemen~!" he started. The detectives, (excluding Tsukihime), police officers and watchers started to look around them trying to find something in the darkness

"Sorry for the long wait, but I now present to you..."

Then the lights came back again. Revealing Kaitou Kid from upstairs and beside her was like a chair of a princess which has an unconscious lady sitting

"Kid-sama~!" the crowd cheered to which he bowed in a gentlemanly manner

"Kaitou Kid? Why take that girl as a hostage?! What do you want?!" Inspector Nakamori asked and signalled the task force to 'go and get him'

"Tsk tsk tsk. I won't tell unless you stop them Keibu"

"*sigh of defeat* Okay, stop right there for a sec" Nakamori-keibu ordered which made the officers stand still on their position

"I wasn't joking when I told her she was involved in this" Heiji whispered to Conan

"Then why didn't you warned her earlier?!"

"I did! Psh~"

* * *

**_flashback:_**

_"Sumire, I'm serious, you're involved in tonight's heist" _

_"Oh really? How come? Wah! I'm scared" Tsukihime said sarcastically and rolled her eyes on him_

_"Because you are the Detective shined by the Moon's light, and he is the the Magician of the Moonlight, that makes you his princess!"_

_"*sigh* I thought of that a while ago. But still, I'm going! As a detective like you and Kudo-san, I'm going to help the task force!"_

_"Whatever. But don't say that I didn't warn you"_

_"Sure do!" she said as she stick out her tongue at him and walked away_

_Heiji just facepalmed and murmured to himself, "Sometimes I wonder how this girl became a detective" *riiiiiiiiiiiing~!* "Eh? *picks up phone* Yo! Kazuha?"~~~~~ (A/N: KazuHei! ^_^V xD)  
_

_** end flashback~**_

Kaitou Kid cleared his throat first before speaking walked closer beside Tsukihime and put his hand over her shoulder and played with her hair

"Just as I said in my letter, which you deduced WRONG, except for the time and place, I'm going to take MY PRINCESS"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the oh-so many twist and turns. I'm not used to the direct to the point kind :P But I'll try to keep this as short as possible.

Fave, Review/ Tell me what you think about it ;)

Oyasumi~ ;*


	4. I want you

_Kaitou Kid cleared his throat first before speaking walked closer beside Tsukihime and put his hand over her shoulder and played with her hair_

_"Just as I said in my letter, which you deduced WRONG, except for the time and place, I'm going to take MY PRINCESS"_

* * *

**Chapter FOUR! - I want you**

"Your princess?!" Nakamori-keibu asked with a look of disbelief

"As you can see, Keibu..." he lowered a bit and caressed the girl's cheeks which made her shiver a little and made him smirk

_"Ticklish girl huh? Kawaii~"_ Kid thought

"... she is the Detective shined by the moon's light, and I am the magician under the moonlight. That made her my princess. And oh, her name tells it all. Tsuki which means moon and Hime which means Princess! Is anything so confusing about that?"

"And now... Ladies and gentlemen! I now claim this girl... MINE~" he said which made the fangirls squeal and he leaned to her lips

"Guess we shouldn't underestimate her, nee? Kudo?" Heiji asked then Conan just nodded at smiled to Tsukihime

"*chuckle* Baka nee~" Tsukihime said in a soft and sweet voice as she open her eyes and now, it is her turn to smirk

But still, the thief show no sign of fear nor shock, as if he had the entire situation in the palm of his hands. He just stood up again and let the girl stand as she has already untied the knot of violet ribbon on her wrists

She stood up and brushed her skirt which has no dirt at all.

"No one. And I mean, NO ONE, especially some thief like you can ever call me as their property. Got it?" then she winked playfully and get the handcuffs from her skirt's pocket

"Show me what you got PRINCESS" he emphasized the word 'princess' which get to the girl's nerves. No one ever dared to call her such stupid thing as that. As she was a childish girl but is a brutal one when mad. She twitched her eyes on him and she gripped on her skirt and started to walk near him

"When I catch you, I will remove that pitiful mask of yours in PUBLIC! So, Kaitou Kid, are you going to turn yourself to the police by yourself or you want it... The HARD WAY?" she dared the thief

The police along with the viewers just stand there, awestruck. Amazed by the daring side of the detective they once knew as a childish girl. Though a few already knew of her brutal side, they were still dumbfounded by her challenging the world renowned magician and thief

"Are we going to help her, Hattori? Eh? Hattori?" Conan asked and when he looked to his side where Heiji was supposed to stand, he was nowhere to be found. Then he looked again and caught him on phone. He had his 'oi-oi' look again and walked near him due to the curiousness and the urge to eavesdrop on him

_"Eh!? What do you mean I need to go back now? ... What!? Ahou! Why did you get yourself to such trouble! You're forever an ahou! Tss.. *sigh* okay fine, I'm going to ditch this case for you... *silence* N-no! Ahooooooooou~! It's not like you're special or something! ... -and the cat fight goes on-"_

Conan poked Heiji's arm and Heiji gave him a O_O face and Conan gave him a really teasing smile. So Heiji mouthed him, 'Baka'

** - Back to the Magician and Detective -**

"When you don't, then I claim you mine, deal?" - Kid

"NO Deal! It ain't gonna happen!" Tsukihime flailed her arms in the air

"Then no deals, now, let the show begin!" Kid snapped his fingers and a white smoke appeared to cover him

"Lame~" she teased then pretended a yawn then ran to the rooftop

"There! *inhale exhale* I'm never letting you go away this time~!" she shouted to the thief in front of her standing to the near end of the rooftop while catching her breath and like what animes do when they are in that state, the other eye is closed, like those of winking

"Why so harsh, hime? We're all alone now you know" Kid, like his usual pose; he has his left hand dug in his pants' pocket and he walked slowly to Tsukihime and wearing a seductive smile

Tsukihime, not sure what to do, with that thief wearing such silly smile, how can a girl like her move from her position?

She was simply stunned

By that stare from the Magician of the Silver Sky

"Stunned huh?" Kaitou whispered on the frozen girl's ear which made her get back to her senses and blink multiple times

"Wh-what do you want Kid?! Of all girls out there, why me?" she asked while stammering

He smirked again and wiped the messy hair that is blocking her face then lifted her chin. But before that, he whispered again:

"Because... I want you"

* * *

A/N: Umm ... Hope you like it _" Because I don't. Nante nee! I liked it, sort of. (Because if I don't like it, how much more the others right?)

Weeeeeeeeeeell , Vote and comment! ;)

And thanks for my inspiration in writing this chap :P LOLS ! Ouji-sama ^_^V and kitameguire for inspiring reviews ;)

Oh, and about the KazuHei extras, XD I just want to write those ;) I love them :D


	5. You like him, don't you?

_"Because... I want you"_

* * *

**Chapter FIVE! - You like him, don't you?  
**

"Wh-what? Wait!" she asked then pushed the thief before he could do something silly

"Of all the girls out there, why me? How come? And of all girls, why choose a detective who can turn you over to the police in no time?"

He just smirked before walking close to her, again

"Is a reason necessary for liking..." then he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking something deep then talked again

"Wait, rephrase that. For loving a person?"

" ... " Speechless. She can't say anything to the person who just confessed his love to her. Wait is it just a trap? Who knows? But as he said himself, 'a humble thief tells no lies' (A/N: Or something like that :P)

"Matte, a while ago you said _want_ me. Now you are saying you _love_ me? Are you trolling me or something?" she said in a more calmer voice

"It was supposed to be 'I want you to be mine' but you interrupted me" he explained which made her blush and look at random directions

Taking advantage of the situation, he grabbed her arm and held her waist which made their faces only a few inches apart

"Suki dayo, meitantei" and for the nth time, he leaned to her, but this time...

She didn't move nor struggle

She is not resisting

She just closed her eyes and wait for their lips to meet.

.

.

And there it was,

her first kiss stolen by no other than Kaitou Kid. Standing still on her position and him kissing her gently but passionately, they still can not stay on that position for forever

"Tsuki-san! / Sumire!" Heiji and Conan burst on the door and followed by the task force

" *pulls out from the kiss* Ja ne, meitantei. I mean, hime" he said as he kneel down and kissed her hand then before he jumped of the building, he said:

"So long Bakamori-keibu~!" he teased then finally exited the scene leaving Nakamori-keibu flush in embarrassment, the Detectives (except Tsukihime) had their mouths open and Tsukihime smile to herself even if she don't wanted to

"What're you smiling at Sumire?!" Heiji asked with an evil grin on his face

"I'm not smiling!" she denied then looked at the different direction and tried to hide her smile

"Oh really!?" Conan asked with his evil grin too and an eyebrow raised

"Really! *clears throat* Ja~ Where's your evidence?!" she demanded which made the two sigh in defeat

"Well... Umm... Ugh! Kay fine! You win! But next time we saw you two again, we're going to make sure to bring you your evidence!" Heiji assured then walked away leaving Conan and Tsukihime alone

"What're you still doing here Kudo!?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Her face betrayed her again. It heated up without her wanting it. As if anyone would want to

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Realizing what she just said she was about to take back what she said when Conan started speaking up again

"No taking back! Period! No erase! Lock! Throw the key!" he teased then cleared his throat and asked again

"So, you like him. Do you?"

" *sigh* Yes. I think so. I don't know! i just. Ugh! His eyes! They're dangerous and when he's around me, I mean, when he's close to me! My heart beats so fast like it's going to burst out any second now! And this!" she pointed to her face

"I-I'm b-blushing f-for no reason."

"No reason... Really~?" - Conan half smirked

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes and stormed out of the rooftop

* * *

A/N: Kyaa! Sorry for the late update! :P I was busy watching Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai (which I just finished the other day) and Mirai Nikki (which I started watching yesterday) So, hontou ni gomennasai minna! :3  
Enjoy this chapter!


	6. Maybe I do love him after all

**Chapter SIX! - Maybe I do love him after all**

* * *

The Next Day... After School

"Yo! Sumire!" the same Kansai accented boy greeted

"Yo your face!" well, let's just say that's how she greets back ;)

"Are you ready for tonight's heist?" Conan grinned sheepishly as he asked to the girl taller than him but is literally younger than him

"Like hell I care!" she shouted at them which just made them step backward a bit

"You do care" Heiji said as he stick out his tongue at her which made her blush lightly at the fact she really do care about it

"U-urusaaaaaaaai...!" (Shut uuuuuuuuup...!) she shouted as he hit their heads with her notebook on hand

"Brutal as always" Conan whispered which made Tsukihime shot an evil glare at him

"What are you whispering there Chibi Tantei!?"

"E-eh?! N-nandemonai yo.. Hehehe" he said then faked a laugh

FAST FORWARD!

At Tsukihime's Bedroom, she is sitting pretty on her computer chair playing some random game with her earphones on her cellphone which is in her skirt's pocket (A/N: Yeah, she is fond of wearing skirts). She is talking with someone through earphones

_"Seriously?! You're not going?!"_ - Heiji on phone

"Seriously" she boringly answered

_"Ha! I thought you were a tough one... But noooooooo... You are a scaredy cat! Ha-ha-ha!"_

"Oh please. Like hell I need to put attention to that stupid heist. What for? To have myself as a bait again? *whispers: and got myself kissed again? No effin way!*"

_"What did you say? I thought I heard something like 'and got myself kissed again?'"_ Heiji teased and she can tell that he has his usual evil smile again

"You're hearing stupid things. As if I will let myself be kissed by such a thief. Sono yarou (That b*st rd)"

_"I'm not hearing stupid things. You're SAYING stupid things."_

"Ever thought of having your ears checked? Ah! That's it! I'm not~! Huh?!"

_"What happened Sumire?"_

"A black out? *sfx: mouse clicks and keyboard smashing XD*"

_"Eh? There is no black out in the neighborhood."_ Heiji simply stated but Tsukihime didn't respond

_"Oi... Still alive?"_

No response but he can hear clearly what is happening in her room...

- Heiji's POV -

What happened? A black out? Like one of Kid's MO? Still, I can't jump into conclusions that easily. I must gather clues first

_"Don't you dare come close! Who are you?"_ Tsukihime's voice, I'm sure of it. Better hold this call Kudo... Good thing he's just here

"Oi Kudo! Listen to this." then I pressed the loudspeaker button

- Narrator's POV -

_"Whatever you are planning and whoever you are, show yourself or face death!_ "

Upon hearing this, Heiji and Conan sweatdropped (like those of anime's :P)

"That side is coming up again" they both said

_"Talking death to your future prince?"_

"Kid!"- Conan

"Let's call Inspector Nakamori!" Heiji suggested

"We're going to ruin their moment again?" (OOC ALERT! =,=)

"Right. Do I have to get the popcorn now?"

"If you don't mind"

Back to Tsukihime and Kid

- Tsukihime's First and Last POV XD -

"W-what the death? H-how did you know where I am living?! You're a stalker are you not?" he is creeping me out! Demo, nande? That feeling again! Where, you know. That really awkward feeling I've never felt towards anyone!

"Tsk tsk tsk. The term stalker is not the right term. Since I am, hmm. How do I put it? Cool? Handsome? Awesome? I am no stalker, I am an admirer" I know he winked. I just felt like it. I just walked backwards but why now for death's sake?! I... I reached my dead end. The corner of my room

" *smirk* Dead End" then he stretched out his right arm to corner me. What the..?! H-he-hent... Ah! No way! I am just over thinking. He is so close to me... S-so stunning. Why didn't I notice it before? I admit it! He is too cute to be true! He is... The thief who just stole my heart (A/N: I love this line so pardon me if I always use it)

But still, I remained silent because I'm still shocked and I do not find the right words to say

"Sa~ Will you be my girlfriend Tsukihime Sumire?" he asked casually as he leaned to my face. There! He just asked it. Doushiyooooooou!? (What should I do?)

Heh. What's the use of hiding it anyway?

"Well~"

"Save the answer for later Tsuki-chan, go to my heist later 'kay?" Wait o.o No way! There's no way I'm going to accept his confession or whatchamacallit in PUBLIC ! My name in being a detective will be ruined!

"Chotto matte kudasai yo nee!" (Wait a minute!)

"Nani?"

"Kid, first of all. *took a deep breath* Yes, I am fine with being your girlfriend. But! Please! Is it okay if no one in public knows about us? I mean, not that I am ashamed or anything, but, um. You know~" then for the second time! He cut my sentence again!

"I know, a detective and a magician? Seems legit right? It's okay. But don't ever forget that-" ha! Revenge! Mwahahahaha!

"I love you too"

I know he smiled and before he depart for his heist, he kissed me again. But this time, I returned the favor

"Visit me here every night from now on 'kay?" I requested with my ever sweet voice

"Sure do. Ja ne!" then he jumped from the window and the power was back on.

Wait...

O_O Ah! Heiji!

"Over Roasted Toasted Specie? A-are you still th-there?"

_"Don't worry Detective shined by the moon's light, we'll not going to blew up your cover. Mwahahaha!" _Heiji evil laughed.

"We?! What the death?! Is Kudo there? Oh just you wait for me! You're going to face death! De-de-death! Tsukihime-desu! (A/N: De-de-death Dekomori-desu of Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai! XD)"

_"I'm looking forward to it!" _They both said. Ha! They're challenging me huh?

"Time for a little revenge... There is nothing I do better than revenge my dear detectives" I whispered to them

_"Like what?"_ Heiji asked with a daring tone

"Like telling Haibara-san and Kazuha-san your feelings!"

_"Like they will believe in you?" - _Conan

"Then go find your wallets with their pictures and a heart drawing behind each picture"

_"WHAAAAAAAT!?" _They said in unison_  
_

"I'm just warming up. *insert Yuno Gasai giggle here*"

"Matte!" then I hung up. Ohohoho! This is going to be fun! Them knowing my secret and me having my sweet revenge

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's now finished ;) I had fun writing this and to tell you what. I have no plot for this story ;) That's why Chapter 5 ended that way and i had trouble in Chapter 6 / this chapter. I just write what i wanted to and this story ended up just the way it was. ^_^V well, thanks to those who liked this. De-de-death! Dekomori-desu ;) wahaha ! I'm so into that


End file.
